Talk:Theories
The newspaper artical, which everyone seems to forget about, clearly states what happend to the new animatronics, they were scrapped and the original ones where fixed to be used in FnaF 1. Also, it states that they will be running on a lower budget, hence the lack of power in FnaF 1. There were 3 freddy restaurants, the first being fredbears family diner, in that one the unammed guard complained about it then. It eventually closed down and in the newer one, Freddy's fazbears pizzaria, they gave him a mask Just in case. The new animatronics were added to the second restaurant and the old ones from Fredbears family diner were scrapped, only to be fixed in the third freddy restaurant (FnaF1) PROBABLY due to the lower budget required to operate them probably due to their older and less high tech design. The mask was probably removed because it was demmed unecesary to have, considering they have doors now to protect the night guards, and the owners of the stoor probably decided they`ll be fine So yes its obvious theres more tech in the second restraurant (FnaF 2) however thats only because they had a bigger budget at the time to afford the better tech, after which, closing twice, they reopened one more time however their reputation hurt, they could not open with the same ammount of money as before, requiring to do budget cuts (Scrapping the newer designs, less power), the only reason they have doors now would probably be for security reasons, due to the reports of the animatronics attacking the night guards. Also because they werent going for a modern design anymore, like phone guy stated in the second game. Odds are the company doesn`t actually believe the night guards, they probably think their just crazy, i mean its hard to believe these robots that you programmed are automatically on their own, attacking people. Especially since theres little evidence supporting it. They probably think Lets just give them doors to make them feel better without actually thinking theres any danger. Hence the lack of freddy mask as well. People have got to start paying attention to the newspapers, they clearly point out what happend to each animatronics. Old restaurant, problems,(Phone guy states doors and Power problems in this restaurant as well) closed. Reopend in second restaurant (FnaF 2), new animatronics, old ones scrapped, modern design= no doors,(Phone guy states this in Night 1) better budget= no power problems. Bite and murder happen, have to close down. Newpaper states that new animatronics will be scrapped and the old ones kept= no new animatronics anymore, on lower budget= limited power.(FnaF 1) Once again problems and then closes down for good. (As far as we know, theres no news stating a 4th restaurant will open) Now since the first restaurant and the third one (FnaF 1) appear similar, heres another thing, you can't say the first game takes place in the first restaurant since the phone guy in (FnaF 1) talks about the bite of 87 and the murder, now disregarding the fact that some people think the 87 on the check of Fnaf 2 is actually an easter egg, it doesn`t change the fact that CLEARLY the phone guy in Fnaf 2 states that a murder happened, which means that if the FnaF 1 restaurant was the first one, the phone guy could see in the future and tell you about the murder before it even happens. Which he can't, newspapers in FnaF 1 also talk about a murder that happened, so this restaurant MUST have oppned after the FnaF 2 restaurant. So the new restaurant the newspaper in FnaF 2 ending talks about is the Restaurant from FnaF 1